Physicians and other medical practitioners often desire a need to evaluate how a particular wound is progressing under a given treatment protocol. When assessing healing, in routine practice, it is often the case that a determination may be visually made on experience and qualitative considerations. In addition, for many wound dressings, it is not possible to evaluate undesirable conditions as they occur, and one may wait several days until the dressing may be removed to identify a given undesirable condition. Accordingly, there is a need to develop more quantitative techniques that may more efficiently identify and predict wound healing progress.